Acting Gay
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: Suzaku is super tired from the mission. And Gino is bored. He decided to bug the brunette and give him a little fun. How? By cross-dressing. Read to see how the cross-dressing thing went. A cracky one-shot with possible OOCness.


**Hello. :)**

**I got bored so I wrote this one out. Code Geass is not mine, BTW. Please be nice and enjoy!**

* * *

**ACTING GAY**

Suzaku is all worn out. After having a long battle with the Black Knights, all he wanted to do is to close his eyes and let sleep take over him. He's too tired to walk to his room so he just decided to lay down on the nearby couch. When he arrived there, Gino occupied the whole couch before him. The blonde looked up at him and waved.

''Hi,there!" he greeted.

Suzaku just sighed heavily "Hey." he mumbled.

"Aww, is my poor little Suzaku tired?" Gino teased with his idiotic grin which the brunette hated to see, especially when he's sleep deprived.

"Gino,please not now." Suzaku said "I don't have the energy to make you stop." He walked towards the couch.

Gino gave him a puzzled look "Yes?"

"Can you transfer somewhere else?" the brunette asked him "I want to sleep." The blonde eyed him carefully. There were dark rings under his eyes and he could tell that Suzaku is in a really lousy mood.

"Sure, why not." Gino actually smiled. As he stood up, Suzaku immedietly flopped down the couch and closed his eyes.

**20 minutes later...**

It has been 20 minutes and the Knight Of Three is getting really bored. If only Suzaku was awake, he would've been cuddling him and teasing him at the same time.

_Damn it, its' so boring _Gino thought _If only I could do something.._ Then, an idea hit him. He thought about seeing Suzaku's reaction when he jolts him awake. Gino smirked widely at the thought. He began planning his scam and named it: WAKING YOUR SLEEP DEPRIVED COMRADE.

Afterwards, he went over to his closet and took out a party popper, and a horn.

Then, he went over to the place where the brunette was sleeping. Gino peeked from the door before entering quietly. He gently closed it, flicked the lights on and popped the party popper then blew the horn.

"WAKEY WAKEY TIME, SUZA-CHAN!" he beamed.

And as Gino predicted, Suzaku screamed and fell down the couch.

"What the heck..?" Suzaku groaned as he rubbed his head "WHO DID IT?" he asked furiously. It only took him 2 seconds to find out who's the suspect when he saw Gino laughing his butt off.

"Oh gosh..that was..AWESOME! Did you see the look on your face?" Gino laughed. The brunette shot him a dangerous look.

"I mean, I was bored so I decided to pull my: WAKE YOUR SLEEP DEPRIVED COMRADE scam on you!" he added.

Suzaku looked at the wall clock. "I only slept for 20 minutes.." he said as he crawled back to the couch.

"Aw come on, you're not waking up yet?" Gino pouted.

"Leave me alone.." Suzaku muttered without opening his eyes

"Not until you entertain me!"

"Gino, can't you see I'm tired? Go do something else."

"Please Suza-chan?" the blonde begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"Quit calling me that and stop it with the puppy dog thing."

Gino continued to do the face.

"You can stay but just let me sleep!" Suzaku was now getting a huge headache.

Still, he won't budge. Suzaku totally gave up! He stood up groggily and said "You're annoying." then, he walked away. Gino grabbed his leg. The brunette nearly tripped.

"I'll let you sleep if you do something for me!" he said.

"Ugh, what is it?" Groaned Suzaku as he rolled his eyes.

"Cross dress with me" Gino said.

The Knight of One's eye twitched and glared at the grinning blonde at his feet.

"Have you gone MAD? Cross dressing?!" Suzaku bursted out.

"What, its' fun!" Gino pointed out "Come on. You said you need sleep. So either cross dress with me or spend the whole afternoon cleaning up Arthur's litter box."

"I just cleaned it up before I left today." Suzaku said.

"Fine. If you don't do it, then I'll annoy you for the rest of the day." Gino said while crossing his arms.

"Gino.." the brunette growled "FINE! But make it quick."

Gino sighed in victory and smirked "Alrighty then" he grabbed Suzaku's arm and headed out for the door.

**Later..**

Suzaku sighed. He really should have gone to his room directly. But even if he did, Gino would still bother him. The blonde picked out two dresses. One is a maid outfit and two an aqua cocktail dress.

"Which one fits me?" Gino asked "Maid or the dress?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes "Do I look I care?"

"Well..a maid would suit me.." Gino said "OKAY! Maid it is! Wear this!" he handed Suzaku the cocktail dress.

"I hate doing this." was the only phrase that came out of the brunette's mouth.

**Later..**

"I look good in this." Gino said in statisfaction as he looked at his reflection. Then, Suzaku came out of the changing stalls, wearing the dress that he gave to him.

"Suzaku, you look..awesome." the blonde commented.

"Shut up." Suzaku scowled.

Gino laughed "Alright, alright. I get ya." he said "Now, for make up.."

"MAKE UP?!" Suzaku actually yelled "You can't be serious!"

"I'am." Gino said with an evil smirk. "So, stop yelling and deal with it. Oh, Anya! Make up please!" he called. Minutes later, a pink-haired girl brought the make up that Gino asked.

"Here." Anya said flatly.

"Thank you." Gino said as he turned to the uneasy brunette with the lipstick on his hand. When he moved it close to his lips, he turned around. "Come on. Have a little sense of fashion" he said.

"Heck, no. Gino, this is just ridiculous!"

"Just the lipstick. Please, Suza-chan?" Gino pleaded.

"No." Suzaku answered sternly "You said cross-dress ONLY. Not with make-up!"

The blonde sighed "Its' part of the activity, Sir Lancelot." he said.

"Sir Lancelot?"

"Or should I call you Suza-chan instead?"

Suzaku faceplamed "Ugh, nevermind. Just don't put on any make up on my face. You can put yours if you want." he said.

"Oh, fine." Gino said as he applied the lipstick on his lips. "All done! Anya, camera please!"

"Gino..!"

He just ignored him and posed like a maid. "Pose up Suzaku! The cameraman..I mean, woman, is here."

"What the-?"

"Smile.'' Anya said listlessly, still with a boring expression on her face and took the picture.

Gino smiled in statisfactory "That was fun! Right Suzaku?" He asked the brunette, who his shaking with rage. "Eh..Suzaku?"

"YOU MORON!" Suzaku shouted and grabbed a stick "YOU'LL PAY FOR THE EMBARRASSMENT!"

"Uh-oh..!" Gino screamed like a little girl and ran. Suzaku chased him.

**BANG BANG THUD THUD BANG**

"Suzaku, stop it!"

"NOT UNTIL I HIT YOU!"

**BANG BANG BANG THUD**

"DUDE! SLOW DOWN! I'M WEARING A DRESS HERE YOU KNOW!"

**BANG THUD THUD**

"SUZAKU!"

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

**CRASH!**

"What..what happened? Where are we?""

"In front of Lloyd's pudding fridge, stupid."

"Uh-oh.." Anya sang as she left the and Gino were pinned on each other, infront of Lloyd's fridge. Before they could even say a word, the scientist came right in holding a spoon.

When he saw the boys, wearing dresses, Lloyd gasped "What in the name Lancelot happened to you boys?" he asked.

"Its' Gino fault." Suzaku said as he stood up "He dragged me into his stupid cross-dressing bussiness, told Anya to take a picture of the both of us wearing THIS, and posted it on her blog."

"Its' a lesson for you..you've been always so boring." Gino said as he crossed his arms.

"Gino, have you kissed Anya or something?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"WHAT?" Gino exclaimed.

"Your lips.."

"Oh..its' lipstick" the blonde simply said "Nothing to fuss about.."

Then, Cecile's voice echoed from the other room "Lloyd! There's a picture of Suzaku and Gino wearing a dress in the blog! Anya posted it. Come check it out!" Upon hearing this, Suzaku gave Gino a death glare.

"E-EEEH!"

"Coming!" Lloyd called out as he left.

"Please, Suzaku..Not. Another. Round."

Suzaku smirked widely "Round 2." he grabbed the stick and ran towards him.

"OH COME ON!" Gino exclaimed and ran for another round of I'll-chase-you-until-I-hit-you-with-a-stick game.

**The end.**

* * *

**OKAY. Looks like this is the end of my cracky one-shot. Honestly, I'm not an expert at one-shots and drabbles. I just found this in my fanfiction files, incompleted. I'm bored so I continued it. BTW, I accept any requests for Gino and Suzaku crack-fics! If you have something in mind, PM me. I'll be glad to do so! :D**

**Oh, and please review guys! Thank you for viewing this!**

**See you all around! ^.^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
